DC Elite:Batman The Dark Knight
by DC Elite
Summary: The Dark Knight continues to protect the people of Gotham with a renew vigor. But is it enough for the new threats that make their way upon Gotham?


_**BATMAN**_

 _ **The Dark Knight #1**_

 _ **Beware The Candyman Part 1**_

 _ **By:Ruth McAdams**_

 **Gotham City,Wayne Manor**

Bruce Wayne also known as Batman stares intensely at the letter from his father. The very same letter The Flash gave to him,apart of him doesn't want to believe this letter was for Thomas Wayne his father. However Bruce knows it truly is from his deceased father and once again he sheds tears.

Alfred:Sir,I brought you tea.

Bruce Wayne:Thank you Alfred just sit it on the table,please.

Alfred: Very well.

Alfred also notices the tears rolling down Bruce cheeks so the loyal butcher hands Bruce a handkerchief.

Bruce Wayne: Thank you Alfred.

Alfred: If I may Master Bruce,you've been rather obsessed with that letter. I take it you've run test to prove it's not a forgery.

Bruce Wayne: I have and it's 100% legit it is my father's handwriting.

Alfred:I've always asked you Master Bruce to take some time away from you caped crusading. However, I always gotten the same answer for you ,sir. However, a letter has hauled your time as Batman. Apart of me is full of joy,sir.

Bruce Wayne: And what's the other part of you full of, Alfred?

Alfred: I will not say Master Bruce,just know I care very much for you sir. But as the youth of this generation say sir,you need to get the stepping!

Bruce looks at Alfred and begins to laugh.

Bruce Wayne: Alfred are you kicking me out?

Alfred: No,sir. You need fresh air more importantly the people of Gotham needs to know the Dark Knight is out there,sir.

Bruce walks over to Alfred puts his arm on his shoulder and smile at him.

Bruce Wayne: Make sure you place the letter back in the cave will you Alfred?

Alfred: .

Bruce enters the cave entrance behind the grandfather clock. He descend down into the cave suits up,enters the batmobile and races off into Gotham. As Bruce drives into the city he ponders how Damian is doing in Bludhaven it was Bruce's idea to test Robin even more with protecting his own city. *Read Robin Boy Wonder* However, Bruce knew Damian is prepared to deal with what Bludhaven has in store.

*Note* For all wondering how Bludhaven is still around its one of the effects of Flashpoint.

While Batman patrolled the streets of over in Robinson Park a young lady is walking her dog. Though she knows it's not wise to be in the park after hours but she always comes prepared. As her four legged friend does his business she waits. She looks at her watch and soon she calls to her dog.

Young Lady: Hercules! Come boy!

He doesn't come so she call for him again.

Young Lady: Herc here boy! Come boy! Time to go!

The dog does not come she starts to get concerned so much that she does notice danger approaching her from behind. She's grabbed from behind she can't sre her attacker but she can see the other.

Young Lady: Let me go! Help! Help!

Man #1: Scream all you want doll, ain't no one coming right,Chuck?

Chuck: *licking his lips* Right,Deuce so we can have our way wit the young meat.

The young lady screams her heart out even calls for her dog,Hercules. Even though overpowered the young lady continues to fight back however the two men attempted to pull down her jogging pants. Just as she thinks she is about to get raped from the corner of her eye she sees a man approaching.

Young Lady: Help me ! Please!

The man approaches them slowly she could see he was a tall bald man with a black trenchcoat.

Man: So this is garbage of Gotham.

Deuce: *holding a knife* Piss off! Ain't you business,homes!

Chuck: You better step off or get you gonna get dropped.

Man: So that is American tough talk is it not? You will release the young woman now.

Deuce: Screw you!

Man: I see you will not comply

The two men begin to laugh at the bald stranger he points at Chuck just staring at him his eyes widely open.

Man: You! I asked you nicely to let her go but you wouldn't listen. Now I have you body as my own. Chuck is it not? You will let the young lady go.

At first Chuck just laughs however soon he begins to release the young lady.

Deuce: Yo! Chuck what the hell are you doing?

Soon the man locks eyes with Deuce

Man: You the stupid partner I want you and you to head over to the nearest tree and ram you heads into it 8 times each. Young Lady your dog is in the brushes over there asleep but quite well.

Deuce and Chuck begin to walk to the nearest tree as instructed and they begin to ram their heads into the tree eight times each before each falls out. The man walks away toward the young lady he finds her in the brushes tending to her dog.

Man: They will not harm anymore how is you dog?

Young lady: He's fine. Thank you I should have been more careful.

The man touches the dog on its head and soon the dog wakes up .

Young Lady: Good boy Hercules!

She looks up and the man smiles he reaches into his coat and pulls out a lollipop and hands it to the young lady. She takes it smiles just when turns again he's gone. She and Hercules return back to their home she washes her face of the dirt and blood. As she exits her bathroom she gets into her bed she tries to get some rest. As she closes her eyes she begins to see her rescuer. She thinks it a dream however the man is stand in her room.

Man: *smiling* You own me.

To Be Continued


End file.
